


Where We Might Belong

by lady_krysis (saekhwa)



Category: Glee
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Anal Sex, Community: kink_bingo, Dubious Consent, M/M, Pre-Series, Rough Sex, bondage (held down)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-16
Updated: 2009-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 17:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saekhwa/pseuds/lady_krysis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puck hates that Finn has joined the glee club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where We Might Belong

**Author's Note:**

> Pre-Series. A considerable amount of thanks goes to [](http://lunesque.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**lunesque**](http://lunesque.dreamwidth.org/), who has been an awesome beta for me during this whole [](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**kink_bingo**](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) madness that has overtaken me.

Puck likes it rough and fast. Finn isn't sure that he minds so much because his dick would still be hard; he'd still come; and at the end, he would still flop onto the bed, boneless and sated, for a quick nap.

But this is different.

When Puck discovered that Finn had lied about joining the glee club, he expected to get a beating for it. The paint guns were mild in comparison to the crap that was going through his head. When Puck had found out he was serious, there weren't any words--no "Hey, dude, what the fuck?" Or a hard punch to the arm (maybe the ribs, even).

So when Finn answers the door, he's surprised to see Puck there, even more surprised to be shoved into the house, against the wall, Puck's mouth slamming against his so fast and hard that Puck's teeth cut Finn's bottom lip. Finn tries to push back, to get some frame of reference for this, to tell Puck that they should probably go up to his room, at least.

When Finn draws back, he sucks in a breath of air while Puck kicks the door closed with his foot and shoots the deadbolt home. It's the only break Finn gets before Puck's mouth is back, furious and heated against his, Puck's hand working at his jeans as Puck shoves him into the table by the door, scattering the mail everywhere.

"Puck," Finn gasps as Puck shoves his jeans past his hips. He tries to straighten, but Puck just shoves him back down, shutting him up with another brutal kiss that makes Finn moan, low and deep in his throat.

So Finn's a little lost when Puck suddenly breaks their kiss and twists him around, a firm hand bending him over the table.

"Puck, wait," Finn says, and he chokes on his next words when he feels Puck's finger, slick and warm, sliding between his ass cheeks. When Puck inserts that finger, Finn forgets what he's going to say.

"Not a fucking word," Puck says, his weight effectively immobilizing Finn on the table, but Finn doesn't need to move. Puck thrusts hard and fast, one finger becoming two, becoming three, working him open, until Finn's dick throbs so painfully hard that he wants to move, wants to get some friction against the table or wedge a hand between his stomach and the table to get himself off.

"Puck," Finn moans, eyes screwing shut, his back arching as he tries to shift his legs to get enough balance to brace for Puck.

"Shut up," Puck says, putting more of his weight on Finn's back and kicking Finn's legs farther apart.

Finn grips the edges of the table, the top of his head scraping against the wall, and he tries to shift back just a little, opening his mouth to say something--Puck drives into him, and Finn's knuckles go white. Finn tries to breathe, tries to meet Puck's thrusts, but he can't do anything but take it, can't do anything but moan and grunt and feel pleasure spooling fast and low in his groin. He chokes on a gasp, tries to call Puck's name, to beg if he's got to, but Puck's hand is there, right where he needs it without a word, Puck's rough hand jerking Finn's cock tight and quick.

"You think about those losers like this?" Puck whispers nastily into Finn's ear.

It throws Finn off. Puck hardly ever talks when they're fucking, and Finn can't think with Puck's fast-paced rhythm, hitting that spot, and Puck's hand around his dick.

"C'mon, Finn, is that what you want?" Puck hisses.

Finn shakes his head, exhales a groaned, "Nnn," that sounds like no to his ears, but maybe not.

"Glee club," Puck mutters, hips corkscrewing forward, making Finn dizzy and hot. "You _lied_ to me."

Finn doesn't hear anything after that. He's coming so hard and so fast that his ears ring from the rush of blood, his skin tingling, his cock twitching in Puck's hand. His cry is so loud that he's sure the neighbors can hear him, but he doesn't care. The tension bleeds out of him, Puck's weight over him relentless and immovable, and he just lies across the table, grunting with each thrust, until Puck comes with a groan, pounding once, twice more until he's spent.

"Puck," Finn softly begins.

The weight on his back is gone, and he hears the rasp of a zipper. When he lifts himself onto his elbows and glances back, he sees the muscular shape of Puck's arm just before the door slams shut.

Finn blows out a breath, his words dying in his throat, and sags on the table, eyes closed as he thinks about what just happened, about what Puck's jealousy feels like.

Finn shudders and then shakes his head and tugs up his jeans, his eyes lingering on the door. Puck, he thinks, but aloud, says nothing and leans down to pick up the mail.


End file.
